Final Breath of the Dead
by The Red Merc
Summary: Days after the antivirus had been released by the Alpha Providence PMC group in the previous story, things took a turn. Takashi and his group are now turned away and are decided to separate from the military to care for themselves while more military presence dots the main island of Japan, searching to solve this once and for all. {Takashi/Rei, Kohta/Saya} [OC] (S, L, V)


_Character note: The Russian mercenary's name has been changed from Kolvcheska to Krovcheska. Diablo is now Tank, Archer is now Shadow, Vixen is now Jade. Remember these names._

 _More military forces will be present, more characters from the Highschool of the Dead anime will appear, and more character relationships will develop. I will take my time on each chapter, yes, but only for your enjoyment and my attention to detail. There may be frequent chapter updates on grammar and plot additions (nothing major)._

 _Enjoy._

...

"Staff Sergeant, the fuck do we do now", a Marine screams over the gunfire his platoon were sending out to 'them' on the Takagi estate.

The mentioned Staff Sergeant dug his bayonet on his M16 rifle into the stomach of one of 'them' in the firing line, spearing 'them' back into the ground before taking out the blade to jab it hard into it's rotting skull. "Hold the position, Freelancers are trying to evacuate the VIPs!"

The firing line comprised of Force Recon Marines of 1st Recon Battalion and the laborers and civilians that resided in the Takagi estate. The high schoolers that had stayed at this place for a bit had already left with the help of a few fallen Marines. These Marines and civilians had worked together for the most part, resupplying each other with the ammo they needed and overall holding down a portion of the estate while calling out targets and the higher ranked NCOs screaming out orders.

A Recon Marine rushed to the Staff Sergeant with a couple others, coming from the front of the estate. "Staff Sergeant, the Freelancers are gone, we can't find them!"

The Staff Sergeant sent out bursts of gunfire to the plentiful advancing undead before looking back at the three Marines. "What about the VIPs?!"

"The VIPs are out there fighting with a few of us", the Marine claimed. "They're deep in the crowd of those undead fucks, Staff Sergeant!"

"Derak, this place just went from fucked to FUBAR real quick", a Recon Marine calls out as he reloaded his M4 carbine rifle beside him. "We gotta book it with these civvies!"

Staff Sergeant Derak cursed aloud then stares ahead at the overwhelming numbers of 'them' advancing across the large yard towards his firing line. "Get the survivors from the bus back onto the bus, as well as all the other civilians we can fit on there! And take them to that evacuation site at the school, now!" He raises his rifle and aims down the ACOG sights towards the wave of the undead, then began to open fire with the rest of the firing line.

"What about the VIPs, Staff Sergeant", one of the three Marines yells.

"They're fucking VIPs, so of course they'll be on that bus! Go, now!" Derak thrusts his bayonet into one of 'their' throats once 'they' had reached the firing line.

The other bayonet equipped Marines went CQC, yet was still being forced back the further the undead advanced. The other Recon Marines rushed any women and children, as well as the Takagi's, onto the bus that Shido and his group had arrived in, and was nearly forced to use to leave the property. Shido and his group were at the very back, sandwiched against each other as some of the Marines took count of everyone and covered the bus from the outside. Everything was on fire, mortar explosions and rapid gunfire all around the property surrounds the area, and the numbers of 'them' continued to grow.

"Derak", the Recon Marine with the M4A1 rifle calls to Derak as they covered the bus. "Go on with those guys, I'll lead the rest of these Marines and armed civvies to the evac site on foot. You should be able to meet up with a Freelance team along the route in the GPS."

Derak reloads his rifle with gritted teeth, then looks down at Gunnery Sergeant Langley, the Marine that was speaking to him. Derak cursed aloud then got up from his crouch position. "Stay in contact over the radio!" Then, Staff Sergeant Derak ran off towards the bus, being the last foot set inside before the crowded bus sped through the bodies and out the gates, leaving the property.

Gunnery Sergeant Langley smirks at the fleeing bus then kicks back one of 'them' down the stairs as his Recon Marines and the Takagi guards reloaded all they got, all gunfire ceasing minus the indirect falling mortars. "Let's push through, Marines!"

"Oorah", the Marines shouted over the roaring flames of the Takagi mansion and yards, then raises their rifles and resumed heavy gunfire with the guards.

A few Marines were rendered down to their sidearms, firing down the stairs at 'them' while others lobbed grenades into the yards, where crowds of 'them' had stumbled across. Minutes later, the Marines and the guards were using their knives. And those that survived longer, they were rendered down to their hands and fists, tackling 'them' down the stairs and choking them out, with no effect, or beating them with their helmets and fists and whatever blunt objects were in their reach. The Marines screamed their war cries as they fought the undead amidst the flames around the property. One Marine had tackled one of 'them' deeper into the horde, unpinning a grenade from their pouch on their vest, blowing him and a few others of the undead up with shrapnel flying deeper into the horde.

Gunnery Sergeant Langley and his group of Recon Marines and Takagi's guards were not heard of since then.

Back on a aircraft carrier ship idle at the shore of Japan, people were rushing all around with alarms going off. The Alpha Providence mercenaries and sailors were rushing the civilians off the ship all of a sudden, forcing the confused and angry civilians who didn't know the reason they were being sent back to land - to that hell hole.

"Everybody, get the fuck off, now", a Marine shouted in Japanese, jabbing his M4A1 rifle against a woman to push her into a lifeboat.

Another Marine gripped an elder man by his arm roughly and manhandles him over to another lifeboat. "Get on the boat, fucker!"

It was a loud, violent war of verbal abuse and questioning from both sides.

"Hey, what's going on", Takashi asks a masked mercenary as his mother and entire group were led to a lifeboat. Out of everybody, they seemed more willing, for now.

"You're just being moved back onto land, nobody is permitted on this ship anymore", the mercenary replies as he sets up the lifeboat to set it into the waters below.

"So you're just gonna send us back to that hell hole to fend for ourselves again", Rei questioned with an angry look, beginning to lash at the mercenary. "You're just gonna ignore us and force us away?!"

Alice clutched onto Saya as Saya held her back in return, glaring up at the mercenary.

"I don't see why you're doing this", Mrs. Komuro stated with a frustrated look. "You're even sending children back over to... To that infested place?"

The mercenary sighs deeply, then readies himself to lower their lifeboat. "Orders are orders. It should be cleared out with that antivirus out anyway..." Once he began to lower Takashi and their group, everyone on that lifeboat gave that mercenary a look of anger and disgust.

Hours later, they were back on land, being escorted by soldiers of the US Army and Japanese SDF to a camp. None of the civilians looked happy to be back there.

"Hey, higher ups said they intercepted a distress signal from the main aircraft carrier", a US soldier whispers to his buddy.

"The one with all those civvies", he replies, hiding his voice from the civilians. From then on, they kept quiet to themselves with their conversation.

Gunfire erupted in the far distance over the buildings and houses. The gunfire became heavier and gradually louder.

"Hey, it's okay", a mother comforts her crying infant child. "It's going to be okay... 'They're' all gone now, so don't worry..."

Takashi looks around as they were led to a small camp with tents and cleared buildings used as shelter for the civilians. Takashi and his group had taken one of the convenience stores as shelter with another small group of people, looking to be a family of three.

"Takashi, I don't like this", Saya says to Takashi as she held Alice against her chest after sitting on a chair behind the cashier desk.

"Yeah, I agree", Shizuka agreed, leaning back against a sturdy shelf with her arms folded beneath her busty chest. "I mean, if we're back here, does that mean we'll ever leave?"

Takashi grits his teeth as he tries to think of all this that was happening. "As a group, what should we do about this?"

Kohta sighs deeply, already missing his guns that were confiscated on the ship. "If we were armed, we could set out on our own again."

Saeko, who managed to keep her sword, drops a small satchel on the cashier counter and sat on the edge, thinking with a leg folded over the other. "Perhaps we still can, like start from scratch."

"Start from scratch?" Kiriko questions while she leans against her spear, also seeming to somehow keep it with her. "What do you mean? Salvage for weapons and supplies?"

Takashi nodded with a frown, looking at everyone. "That's right. If we stay here any longer, all that gunfire is going to just draw more of them here, if 'they're' still around. If... Or, once that happens, who knows where the military will move us to next, or do to us for that matter."

Tadashi nodded in agreement, rubbing his arm that was still being supported by a sling. "He's right. But just us out there with a spear and a sword?"

"As long as we don't make any noise", Rei pitches in. "And if we go in with more people..."

"It'll only cause troubles for our group", Saya finishes for Rei. "The more people we bring with us, the more troubles they'll cause and the more waiting around we'll have to do for them. Don't even get me started on the amount of food and supplies we'll have to salvage if we bring more people."

The whole group began to think to themselves, finalizing what they should do instead of waiting here in this slapped-together refugee camp.

"Hey, guys", a man says from behind the shelf. "We'd like to come with you..."

Takashi and his group looked towards the man. With that man was a woman and a child, looking to be the same age as Alice.

 _Dammit, I forgot they were here_ , Takashi thought to himself with an impatient look.

"I'm sorry, but we're already-", Saya started, but was suddenly interrupted by the mother.

"Please, we'll watch out for ourselves so you don't have to worry about us", the mother started with a look of worry and plead. "Please, just... We don't want to end up like 'them'..."

Their child was hiding behind the father, clutching onto his leg with nervousness.

Tadashi suddenly spoke up. "We'll take you, sure...!"

Rei looks up at her father with a look of confusion, with the rest of everyone else. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"We can take them, it won't hurt to bring a small family with us, right?"

Takashi sighs at Tadashi's sense of 'Serve and Protect', then gave in. "Alright, you three can come with us."

The three gave a look of happy relief, tears forming in the mother's eyes.

Saeko pulls Takashi aside with Saya, speaking in a low tone to him with a slight stern gesture. "If we bring them with us, we'll be slowed down..."

"I know, I know", was all the high schooler male leader said with a look of frustration. "But we have no choice. If we leave and not bring them with us, they'll more than likely tell one of these soldiers. Besides, those things out there should have died off, right? With that gas the military had released."

"With all that gunfire going on?" She sighs deeply with furrowed brows, then shook her head. "So, what do we do now?"

"We leave, and take this family with us."

...

"All civilians are evacuated", a sailor calls out from the lifeboat departing area.

The alarms and sirens continues to sound throughout the large aircraft carrier, helicopters taking off and jets zooming off of the ship quickly. Everyone was running around in a hurry, yelling and shouting out orders to the lower ranks. Mercenaries were sealing off hatches and screaming for help to seal shut a hatch.

"Seal it off", the voice of a Russian woman yells over the noises and shouting, "and wait for no one! Hurry it up, _nayemniki_!"

Several mercenaries rushes over to a hatch that some Marines and sailors were trying to close. Past the hatch was a corridor with a fireteam, back to the hatch, firing off ahead of them with their SMGs.

"Close it, now", one of the mercenaries calls from the corridor.

One of the members of the fireteam, a US soldier, scrambles away from the firing line and out past the hatch to join those that were slowly shutting it closed. Another member of the firing line, a Marine, followed suit.

"Seal it shut, they're getting closer!"

The gunfire grew heavier as the mercenary and the sailor slowly backs up from whatever was in front of them. Then, once the sailor left the mercenary's side, the sailor called back to the mercenary.

"Come on, merc, we got the hatch", the sailor shouts over the mercenary's gunfire.

"Just seal the fucking hatch", was all the masked Alpha Providence mercenary replied as he reloads his SMG, an H&K MP5.

The sailors, Marines, and soldiers hesitates before they finally sealed the hatch, looking back at the Russian woman Krovcheska for an answer - as if she could decide.

Yet...

"Seal it, wait for no one", Krovcheska ordered, her icy blue eyes and pale, smooth facial features unmoved by her decision.

Everyone finally closed the hatch after a long hesitation, leaving the fighting mercenary alone in there to fend for himself. One sailor spins the hatch's lock with the help of a soldier, then backs up as there were yelling and gunfire coming closer and closer, then silence, aside from light thuds and the sound of dragging against the bulkhead and hatch.

Pact came beside Krovcheska, muttering beside her ear as she took her mask from her hip. " _He's_ up, it's time to abandon ship."

" _Da ser_ ", Krovcheska replies, then turns to her team, Freelance 0-4. "Snegurochka, go with Freelance 0-1 to help with evacuating every military personnel off the ship. Geist, you and Tesla will be head of security until every last service member on this ship is out. Bravo, you'll be with me. _Pereyekhat'_!"

Like that, the team of freelance mercenaries had left and dispersed around the ship with Bravo staying by Korvcheska.

"Freelance 0-7 is embedded deep in the city", Pact says in a more hushed tone to Krovcheska. "Night Watch notified me that they were aiding a Marine force out there a couple days ago, trying to help with an evacuation operation. That's where we're headed after we get _him_ off the ship."

" _Da ser_ ", Krovcheska replied with a curt nod, slipping her mask over her elegant and beautiful features with her balaclava-like fabric head covering. "And about the antivirus machine..."

"I know, Krovcheska... We'll solve it at a later time." Pact clenched his gloved hands into a tight fist, glaring down at the deck under his heavily battle damaged dark mask.


End file.
